Multitud
by LunosA
Summary: One-Shot - Aquellas personas no iban a impedir que declarara sus sentimientos/Después de semejante declaración la arrastró hacia un rincón oscuro/Repítelo, Haruno – La retó tajante/- ¿Eso es un si… Uchiha? - Dalo por hecho, Haruno.


Naruto y personajes correspondientes **© Masashi Kishimoto**

FanFiction **© ~LunosA**

**

* * *

**

**Multitud**

- ¿Y si me ignora?

- Vamos Sakura, ¡tienes que ser más atrevida!

Dos amigas conversaban en los baños nerviosas, y una rubia de coleta alta la animaba para que aquella pelirosa contara lo que tenía guardado desde hace meses.

- ¡Nada pierdes con intentarlo! – Sonrió de forma afectuosa – Desde el año pasado te ha gustado tanto… ¡Incluso has soñado con él!

- Y- yo, bueno, es cierto… - Balbuceó y sus mejillas se pintaron de un color rojo - ¡Está bien! – Caminó con decisión hacia la salida del baño – ¡Sasuke-Kun tendrá que saber que lo quiero como algo más que un amigo!

- ¡Eso es Sakura!- Ino la siguió hasta llegar a un auditorio repleto de estudiantes – Bien, es ahora o nunca Sakura, no dejes que la zorra de Karin te lo quite.

- Bien… – Suspiró y cerró los ojos durante 10 segundos, luego fue con cuidado hasta detrás del escenario para que nadie la viera.

- Vas bien frentona, sólo has lo planeado y no falles – Ino muy nerviosa se mordía su dedo pulgar mientras rogaba por la suerte de su amiga.

* * *

- ¡Tsunade-Obachan! ¿Para qué nos citó aquí? – Un rubio de ojos azules le pedía, o más bien exigía a la directora el porqué de esa reunión estudiantil. A su alrededor viajaban aviones y pelotas de papel por doquier, alumnos gritando y demás.

- ¡No me llames vieja! – Una venita palpitante apareció en su frente - ¡A CALLAR TODOS! – Luego de ese grito junto con el sonido del micrófono rechinando el auditorio se sumó en un silencio imperturbable – Gracias por su silencio – Dijo con ironía – La razón del por qué están aquí es para anunciarles que el profesor Kakashi se ausentará por unos meses por motivos de salud, así que cero jugarretas en clase de matemáticas.

Un murmullo invadió la sala seguido por el grito del rubio hiperactivo.

- ¿¡QUEEEE! – Naruto se sobresaltó - ¿¡Escuchaste eso teme!

- Hmp – El pelinegro alzó la mirada con una sonrisita de suficiencia – Buenas noticias, por lo menos las clases se darán a las horas adecuadas y sin impuntualidades por parte del profesor…

- ¡¿Nani! ¡Sasuke-Teme en esas clases nos las pasamos de lo mejor! Si es que se pueden llamar clases a las horas libres hehehe.. – Rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- O-oye Na-Naruto-Kun – Una chica peliazul y de ojos perla se acercó al rubio con timidez – ¿No han visto a Sa-Sakura ni a Ino? Deberían e- estar aquí…

- Ahora que lo dices Hina-Chan no me había fijado en eso, ¿Dónde estarán? – Se levantó en la silla y cerró sus ojos buscándola por los alrededores.

- Uzumaki Naruto… ¡Te ordeno que te sientes en este instante! ¡O te castigo! – El ojiazul con una gota en la cabeza se sentó resignado cerrando sus ojos dándole un aspecto zorruno.

- Como seguía diciendo, obviamente habrá un profesor sustituto y….

- ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan? - El toqueteo insistente de un mircófono resonaba en el auditorio – Probando, probando… ¿Me escuchan?

- ¿Pero qué rayos…? – Tsunade se acercó a un lado del auditorio y de un tirón que le dio a la cortina del teatro descubrió a la pelirosa – Señorita Haruno ¿Pero que hace aquí?

- Directora Tsunade no me haga esto, lo que haré depende mi vida, bueno, literalmente…

- ¡Oi! ¡Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaaaan! – El rubio se subió de nuevo a la silla y alzó sus manos para llamar la atención de la chica – ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? ¡Nos preguntábamos donde estarías!

Sakura ignoró por completo el llamado de su amigo hiperactivo. Ino detrás de aquel gentío se colocó la mano en la frente porque de seguro Naruto lo arruinaría todo.

- Uhmmm… ¿Uchiha? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – Se aventuró a preguntar con micrófono en mano.

- ¡Teme! ¡Sakura pregunta por ti!

- Hmp – El pelinegro sólo miró en dirección a Sakura.

- ¿Sasuke-Kun? – Preguntó con timidez mientras murmullos de burla o de sorpresa llenaban el lugar.

- ¡Aquí está Sakura-Chaaaan! – Naruto señaló a Sasuke y éste último rodó los ojos.

- Más molesto no puedes ser ¿Verdad Dobe?

- ¿Sasuke-Kun? – Repitió de nuevo – Ehhh… Yo… Bueno quiero decirte que… que… - Toqueteó el micrófono con nerviosismo, miró hacia la parte de atrás del auditorio y vio a una Ino con los puños levantados como para darle ánimo – Yo… ¡quierodecirtequemegustasmucho! – Cerró los ojos al decir la frase tan pegada que creyó que no se había entendido nada, pero se equivocaba…

- Sasuke… – Una sonrisilla pervertida apareció en su rostro – Se te han declarado… ¡Y nada menos que Sakura-Chan!

Sakura al escuchar a su amigo rubio y a los estudiantes gritando y dando silbidos su cara tomó diferentes colores e inmediatamente soltó el micrófono el cual cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y salió corriendo de allí avergonzada. ¿Por qué le hizo caso a Ino? Estaría mejor que no hubiese pasado nada y estaría ahí con sus amigos, sentadita, escuchando lo que tenía que decir Tsunade tranquilamente, estaría sentada al lado de _el_… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga la cual estaba con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Ino! ¡No debí haber confesado lo que siento por Sasuke de ésa manera! – Explicó nerviosa – ¡Fue muy precipitado!

- ¿Precipitado? – La sonrisa se desvaneció a una indignante - Si no hubiese sido hoy ¿Cuándo? ¿Eh Sakura? ¿Cuándo se lo dirías? ¡Nunca! Creo que fue lo mejor – La rubia recuperó su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio Sasuke estaba congelado de la impresión al haber escuchado lo que su _amiga_ había dicho, claro en su rostro seguía la faceta de "chico frío". Un Naruto reía a su alrededor y los demás estudiantes silbaban. Tsunade simplemente estaba… En shock. Si, esa era la palabra adecuada. En todos los años que había dirigido ése instituto ninguna chica se había parado como lo hizo Sakura y había dicho lo que sentía por un chico. Wow, sí que era admirable.

Después de semejante declaración y de unos segundos de desconcierto, Sasuke se levantó y caminó con pasos firmes, estaba decidido a encontrar a _ésa_ pelirosa.

- ¡Teme! ¿A dónde vas? – Interrogó confundido.

- ¿No crees que es obvio? – No lo miró mientras le respondía y caminó hacia la salida del auditorio dejando aquel molesto ruido que hacían los estudiantes.

- ¿Obvio? ¿Qué es obvio? – Se rascó la cabeza, aún más confundido.

* * *

Sasuke al abrir la puerta para salir, encontró lo que buscaba y miró a su acompañante.

- Yo ya me voy. Sakura, tienes mucho de qué hablar con él – Y sin más la rubia dejó a Sakura a su suerte.

Luego de que los dos se encontraran solos la arrastró hacia un rincón oscuro y la acorraló en la pared.

- ¿Es verdad eso? – Le clavó sus ojos negros y no dejaría de observarla hasta que le diera una respuesta.

- ¿Eso qué? – Tenía la cabeza ladeada de un lado y no se atrevía a mirarlo.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste ahí arriba? Repítelo, Haruno – La retó tajante.

- Yo… - Dudó por unos instantes, pero Ino tenía razón, era ahora o nunca y lo miró – ¡Sí! Es cierto. ¿Y qué? ¡Me gustas y quiero ser tu novia! ¿Algún problema? – Escupió con temeridad aquellas palabras.

- Wow… – Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido – Eso es lo que me atrae de ti…

- ¿Eh?

- Eres tan… valiente y tímida a la misma vez, y esas cualidades juntas me vuelven loco. – Le acarició con ternuras aquellas mejillas que estaban rojas de la vergüenza e inmediatamente la besó. Sakura al principio quedó inmóvil y no sabía qué hacer. Segundos después de sentir sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas por su cuerpo le correspondió con fiereza. Sasuke movía los labios con una agilidad impresionante, Dios… Si que sabía besar. Tiempo después sentían que les faltaba aire y se dieron cortos besos, pero eso no impedía que disfrutaran del momento. Luego de varios minutos se separaron y la pelirosa se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Eso es un si… Uchiha? – Sakura mantenía las mejillas con un leve rubor y los labios hinchados.

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír y decidió besarla de nuevo.

- Dalo por hecho, Haruno.

Y lejos de aquella multitud, en un rincón para ellos solos, se siguieron besando. ¿Quién iba a decir que la idea de Ino terminaría en esto?

Sakura y Sasuke estarían agradecidos, sobre todo la de ojos jade.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Hola!**

**Este One-Shot se me ocurrió mientras veía una propaganda en la TV.**

**Sólo fué la parte en donde Sakura dice su declaración.  
**

**Hahaha. Como lo leen. Todo comenzó por una propaganda. xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya sido de su agrado. **

**~Bye!**

**LunosA**


End file.
